A Song Can Tell A Story
by Kiddo
Summary: Captain Bridger lernt einen fremden, blonden Jungen am Strand kennen Insgesamt 7 Kapitel
1. I'm With You

A SONG CAN TELL A STORY  
  
KAPITEL EINS: I'M WITH YOU  
  
By Kiddo  
  
Autoreninformation:  
  
seaQuest, Lucas Wolenczak, Captain Bridger... gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.  
  
Das Lied "I'm With You" stammt von Avril Lavigne & The Matrix.  
  
Wie immer habe ich einige Sachen der Serie seaQuest verändert, Stark hat nie versucht die seaQuest zu zerstören und Captain Bridger ist seit circa 1 Monat Captain der seaQuest. Lucas Wolenczak ist nicht auf der seaQuest.  
  
*  
  
I'm standing on the bridge  
  
I'm waiting in the dark  
  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
  
There's nothing but the rain  
  
No footsteps on the ground  
  
I'm listening but there's no sound  
  
*  
  
Captain Bridger saß am Strand in einem Strandkorb und schaute hinaus auf das Wasser. Heute war der erste Tag seines Landurlaubes. Er hatte sich ganz in der nähe ein großes Hotelzimmer gemietet mit Blick auf das Meer. Nach dem Abendessen war er zu einem Spaziergang zum Strand aufgebrochen. Als es angefangen hatte zu Regnen, hatte er sich zum Schutz in einen der vielen Strandkörbe gesetzt und wartete nun darauf, dass der Regen etwas nachließ damit er zurück ins Hotel kehren konnte. Bridger dachte während er auf das Wasser hinausstarrt über sein Leben nach. Seit fast genau einem Monat war er inzwischen Captain der seaQuest, der Job gefiel ihm wirklich gut, er gab ihm eine neue Aufgabe, aber trotzdem fühlte er sich nicht ausgefühlt. Irgendetwas fehlte ihm noch, um wieder richtig glücklich zu werden. Er hatte gehofft, dass seine Arbeit die Leere die er Empfand ausfüllen könnte, aber so war es einfach nicht! Nathan Bridger schaut in die Sterne, der Regen hatte inzwischen nachgelassen. Er war jetzt nur noch ein leichtes nieseln. Captain Bridger stand auf und machte sich auf dem Weg zum Hotel.  
  
*  
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
  
Won't somebody come take me home  
  
*  
  
Aufeinmahl sah Nathan in einen der Strandkörbe einen größeren dunklen Schatten, er ging etwas näher an den Strandkorb heran, schließlich erkannte er, was dieser dunkle Schatten war.  
  
Ein Junge lag in dem Strandkorb und hatte sich zum Schlafen so gut wie es ging zusammen gerollt. Bridger schätzte den blonden Jungen auf etwa 14 oder 15 Jahre. Außer den Klamotten die er trug hatte er anscheint nichts bei sich. Der Teenager trug Sneakers, blaue weite Jeans und eine braune Jeansjacke, unter der Jacke schaute etwas von einem weißen Oberteil heraus. Ein Blick auf die Kleidung des Jungen sagte Bridger, dass es teure Markenklamotten waren. Aber das würde den Jungen sicherlich nicht vor der Kälte schützen. Trotz der Dunkelheit konnte Bridger erkennen, das die Kleidung zerknittert war und auch nicht mehr vollkommen sauber war. Anscheint war dies nicht die erste Nacht, die der Teenager nicht zu Hause verbrachte. Das der Teenager ein zu Hause hatte, vermutete Bridger wegen des äußeren des Jungen, normale Straßenkinder trugen eigentlich nicht solche Markenprodukte.  
  
Wahrscheinlich hatte sich der Teen mit seinen Eltern gestritten und war deshalb abgehauen und versuchte ihnen so einen Schrecken zu verursachen.  
  
Captain Bridger überlegte einen Moment lang ob er den fremden Jungen wecken sollte, schließlich war das Übernachten am Strand verboten und die Polizei kontrollierte dieses auch regelmäßig. Vielleicht würde er dem Jungen gut zureden können und ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass er von alleine wieder nach Hause gehen würde, anstatt von der Polizei aufgegriffen zu werden, eingesperrt und dann zu seinen Eltern zurück gebracht zu werden. Nathan streckte seine Hand aus und schüttelte den Jungen sachte an der Schulter. "Aufwachen Junge, du weißt doch sicherlich das es verboten ist am Strand zu übernachten."  
  
Der fremde blonde Junge zuckte zusammen und wich sofort vor Bridger zurück.  
  
Nathan machte sofort einen Schritt zurück, er wollte den Jungen schließlich nicht noch mehr erschrecken als er es eh schon getan hatte. "Ist gut Junge ich tu dir nichts, ich hab dich nur geweckt damit du keinen ärger mit der Polizei bekommst."  
  
Der fremde Junge nickte mit dem Kopf beäugte aber den Captain immer noch misstrauisch. Langsam richtete er sich aus seiner Liegenden Position auf und setzte sich in dem Strandkorb hin. Mondenlicht fiel nun auf den Jungen.  
  
Nathan Bridger konnte nun das erste Mal das Gesicht des Jungen richtig erkennen. Der Teenager hatte die blausten Augen die er jemals gesehen hatte, das konnte man so gar bei dieser Beleuchtung erkennen. Unterhalb des rechten Auges sah es so aus, als ob der Junge verletzt war. Es war deutlich eine Verfärbung der obersten Wangenregion zu erkennen. War der Junge mit irgendwem auf der Straße aneinander geraten? Warum ging der blonde Teen nicht nach Hause, es war doch deutlich zu erkennen, dass der Junge aus besseren Hause stammte? Der Blick des Jungen verriet Bridger, das der unbekannte Junge Angst vor ihm hatte.  
  
*  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Won't you take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are but I  
  
I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
*  
  
Der blonde Teenager zog seine Jacke enger um sich herum, es war nicht schwer zu erkennen, dass ihm kalt war und er fror.  
  
Captain Bridger streckte dem Jungen die Hand hin. "Mein Name ist Nathan Bridger, du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, ich tue die wirklich nichts."  
  
Vorsichtig und zögerlich nahm der Junge die Hand entgegen und schüttelte sie. "Ich bin Lucas."  
  
Nathan lächelte. "Okay Lucas, hast du auch noch einen Nachnamen?"  
  
Lucas schaute den Captain eine ganze weile an, erst dann antwortete er. "Smith."  
  
Captain Bridger musterte den Jungen kurz, dann nickte er verständnisvoll mit dem Kopf. Er wusste das der Junge ihn mit dem Vornamen die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, dass hatte sehr ehrlich geklungen und Lucas hatte ihm dabei auch ins Gesicht schauen können. Aber Smith war nie im Leben der Nachname des Jungen, wahrscheinlich war das der erste Name der ihm Eingefallen war.  
  
*  
  
I'm looking for a place  
  
I'm searching for a face  
  
Is anybody here I know  
  
'cause nothing's going right  
  
And everything's a mess  
  
And no one likes to be alone  
  
*  
  
"Warum schläfst du hier am Strand und nicht zu Hause in einem gemütlichen warmen Bett." Captain Bridger setzte sich neben den fremden Jungen und war gespannt auf dessen Antwort.  
  
Lucas blickte gedankenlos aufs Meer hinaus. "Weil ich nicht möchte!" Es war fast nur ein Flüstern.  
  
"Warum übernachtest du dann nicht bei irgendeinem Freund oder einer Freundin?" Wollte Bridger wissen. Lucas sah schließlich gut aus, es schwärmten sicherlich ein paar Mädchen für ihn. Es war sicherlich kein Problem für ihn eine Freundin zu finden.  
  
Der blonde Teenager löste seinen Blick von dem Wasser und schaute den älteren Mann belustigt an. "Ich bin nicht der Typ der Freunde besitzt." Dann wurde seine Miene Trauriger. "An meiner Freundschaft ist niemand wirklich interessiert, ich bin allein!"  
  
Die Worte des Jungen machten den Captain immer trauriger. Keine Freunde zu besitzen war Furchtbar. Lucas wirkte auf ihn so unendlich einsam.  
  
*  
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
  
Won't somebody come take me home  
  
*  
  
Captain Bridger musterte den Jungen noch einmal, er überlegte, ob er vielleicht irgendwo eine Suchanzeige wegen Lucas gesehen hatte. Aber dem war nicht so. Er war sich sicher, dass er noch nie den Teenager oder irgendein Bild von ihm vorher gesehen hatte. "Vermisst dich denn zu Hause niemand? Sucht dich denn niemand? Deine Eltern sind sicherlich schon ganz krank vor Sorge um dich."  
  
Der blonde Junge schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, wegen mir startet niemand eine Suchanzeige. Das würde nämlich viel zu viel Öffentlichkeit erregen und das wollen meine Eltern auf jeden Fall vermeiden. Mein Vater hat da immer andere Methoden."  
  
Nathan dachte über die Worte des Jungen nach. Seine Eltern schienen also wirklich entweder ziemlich reich oder ziemlich berühmt zu sein. Trotzdem verwirrte ihn das, seinen Sohn bei sich zu Hause in Sicherheit zu wissen, war doch viel, viel wichtiger als das ansehen in der Öffentlichkeit. Die eigene Familie war eins der wichtigsten Dinge die es gab. Wenn er sich vorstellte, dass sein eigener Sohn Robert, der leider Tot war, als Teenager abgehauen wäre, hätte er sicherlich alles getan um ihn wieder zu finden. Andererseits brachte ihn das aber auch ins Grübeln, was brachte einen Teenager dazu von zu Hause abzuhauen? Sicherlich tat er das aus einem bestimmten Grund. Lucas hatte gesagt das sein Vater immer andere Methoden hatte. Das Wort immer hatte Nathan erschreckt, anscheint war dies nicht das erste Mal das der Junge von zu Hause ausgerissen war. Diesmal musste Lucas wohl überstürzt abgehauen sein, schließlich hatte der Junge außer den Anziehsachen, die er trug, gar nichts bei sich. "Was meinst du damit, dass dein Vater andere Methoden hat?"  
  
Lucas rieb seine Hände aneinander damit sie warm wurden. "Na ja, es suchen schon einige Leute nach mir. Aber die hat mein Vater extra dafür beauftragt, damit niemand sonst erfährt, dass sein Sohn verschwunden ist. Das macht er jedes Mal so wenn ich verschwunden bin. Es sind jedes Mal die gleichen die er dafür anstellt. Mit der richtigen Bezahlung halten sie auch den Mund wegen dem ganzen."  
  
Captain Bridger war Sprachlos. Einerseits war der Junge total offen und dann wieder total verschlossen. "Warum bist du von zu Hause abgehauen?"  
  
Der blonde Teenager schüttelt den Kopf. "Darüber will ich nicht reden!"  
  
*  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Won't you take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are but I  
  
I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
*  
  
Captain Bridger hatte nicht wirklich mit einer Antwort gerechnet. Er hatte großes Mitleid mit Lucas. Diese Nacht war noch kälter als die Nächte davor und der Junge machte einen ziemlich durchgefrorenen Eindruck. In den Wetternachrichten hatte Bridger gehört, dass diese Nacht fast an die minus Temperaturen heran kommen würde. Er konnte den Jungen doch nicht einfach hier allein in der Kälte lassen. Der Teenager hatte noch nicht einmal in Dicke Jacke, er trug bloß die dünne braune Jeansjacke. Die Jacke sah zwar gut aus und stand dem Teen aber sehr brauchbar war sie nicht. Er bezweifelte stark, dass er den Jungen überreden konnte, nach Hause zurück zu kehren. Was sollte er mit Lucas machen?  
  
Nathan dachte an sein großes Hotelzimmer, für ihn allein war es eh viel zu groß und ein Bett war auch frei. Andererseits kannte er den Jungen noch nicht einmal, konnte er einen fremden einfach so zu sich einladen? Lucas machte wirklich einen ehrlichen Eindruck auf Captain Bridger, er glaubte nicht, dass er etwas von dem Teenager zu befürchten hatte. Aber würde der Junge überhaupt seine Einladung annehmen? Schließlich kannte Lucas ihn genauso wenig wie Bridger den Jungen. Wer weiß was der blonde Teenager von ihm dachte. Schließlich fasste sich der Captain ein Herz. "Wenn du möchtest, kannst du heute Nacht bei mir Übernachten. Ich wohne in einem Hotel hier ganz in der nähe und habe noch ein Bett frei. Das ist sicherlich um einiges besser als hier in der Kälte zu sitzen und zu frieren."  
  
*  
  
Oh, why is everything so confusing  
  
Maybe I'm just out of mind  
  
Yeah, yeah,.  
  
*  
  
Lucas war verwirrt. Hier war jemand den er erst seit ein paar Minuten kannte und der bot ihm gleich einfach so seine Hilfe an ohne anscheint etwas als Gegenleistung zu verlangen. Oder würde das Bridger noch tun? "Was wollen sie dafür?"  
  
Nathan schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich erwarte gar nichts für dieses Angebot. Ich mache mir nur sorgen darüber, dass du hier in der Kälte schläfst."  
  
Der Teenager war sprachlos und noch mehr verwirrt wegen dieser Antwort. Dieser Mann kannte ihn nicht und machte sich anscheint trotzdem mehr sorgen um ihn als seine eigenen Eltern.  
  
*  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Won't you take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are but I  
  
I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
*  
  
Lucas überlegte ob er Bridger vertrauen konnte. Der Mann machte wirklich einen freundlichen und ungefährlichen Eindruck. Er wirkte nicht wie irgendein Massenmörder oder etwas anderes gefährliches. Konnte er mit ihm mitgehen? Es war wirklich unendlich kalt und Lucas fühlte sich wirklich schon wie ein Eisblock. Der Teenager nickte mit dem Kopf. "Ich nehme ihr Angebot gerne an." Captain Bridger lächelte und stand auf. "Okay, dann komm mal mit. Das Hotel ist wirklich ganz in der nähe." Der blonde Teen erhob sich langsam aus dem Strandkorb und folgte Bridger. Nathan beobachtete dies und verlangsamte schnell sein Tempo als er sah, dass der Junge Probleme mit dem Laufen hatte. Hatte Lucas noch mehr Verletzungen außer der im Gesicht oder waren die Glieder des Jungen nur etwas steif von der Kälte?  
  
*  
  
Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I  
I'm with you  
I'm with you  
  
*  
  
Schon wenig später kamen sie in Bridgers Hotelzimmer an. In der hellen Beleuchtung konnte Bridger den Jungen jetzt erst richtig erkennen. Die Augen des Teenagers waren noch blauer und größer als sie am Strand gewirkt hatten und er hatte wirklich eine Verletzung im Gesicht. Es sah so aus als ob ihn dort ein Schlag getroffen hatte. Was Bridger für Dreck an der Kleidung des Jungen gehalten hatte, waren Wasserflecken. In dem Strandkorb war es entweder nicht richtig trocken gewesen oder der Junge war vorher schon in den Regen geraten. Kein Wunder das der Junge fror. Bridger ging zum Vidphone und begann dort eine Nummer einzutippen. Lucas beobachtete den Captain dabei ganz genau und war auf den Sprung bereit abzuhauen. Nathan entging das nicht. "Keine Angst, ich rufe nicht die Polizei oder ähnliches. Ich bestelle nur etwas zu essen bei dem nächsten Pizzadienst. Die Hotelküche ist leider inzwischen schon geschlossen. Was für eine Pizza möchtest du? Ich lad dich dazu ein."  
  
Lucas entspannte sich sichtlich. "Ist Zwiebelpizza okay?"  
  
Captain Bridger nickte. "Natürlich ist das okay. Sonst noch etwas?"  
  
Der Teenager schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein Danke!"  
  
Nachdem Nathan zwei Pizzas bestellt hatte wandte er sich an Lucas. "Es wird noch etwas dauern bis die Pizza da ist, wenn du möchtest, kannst du gerne Duschen gehen, damit dir wieder richtig warm wird." Lucas beäugte den Captain, er war sich nicht sicher wie er auf das Angebot reagieren sollte. Bridger entging die Unsicherheit des Teenagers nicht. "Keine Angst, du kannst das Bad von innen Abschließen, es hat einen Schlüssel. Die Hotelhandtücher kannst du auch benutzen, ich habe meine eigenen mitgebracht."  
  
Der blonde Teen nickte nun mit dem Kopf. "Eine warme Dusche klingt wirklich verlockend."  
  
Captain Bridger ging zu dem großen Kleiderschrank aus dunklem Holz und öffnete ihn. Er kramte kurz darin herum, dann holte er ein einfarbiges weißes T-Shirt und eine dunkelblaue Jogginghose heraus und drückte dieses Lucas in die Hand. "Die Sachen sind frisch gewaschen. Das T-Shirt sitzt bei mir ziemlich eng, dir wird es sicherlich etwas zu groß sein, aber das müsste schon gehen. Die Hose ist noch ganz neu, also noch nicht von mir ausgeleiert. Das Gummiband am Bund ist verstellbar, wenn du es ganz eng ziehst wird es sicherlich auch gehen. Im Bad steht eine Waschmaschine die auch mit einer Trockner Funktion ausgestattet ist, wenn du möchtest kannst du deine Anziehsachen dort drin waschen, bis morgen früh sind sie dann bestimmt auch wieder trocken."  
  
"Danke!" Lucas verschwand im Bad, Bridger konnte hören wie der Junge den Schlüssel hinter sich umdrehte. Wenig später hörte er das leise Summen der Waschmaschine und kurz darauf, ging das Wasser der Dusche an.  
  
Etwa 10 Minuten später hörte Bridger, wie der Schlüssel vom Bad umgedreht wurde und sich dann die Tür öffnete. Der Teenager kam in Bridgers Anziehsachen aus dem Bad die ihm um einiges zu weit waren. In der Hand hielt er eins der Hotelhandtücher mit dem er sich seine Harre so gut es ging trocken rubbelte.  
  
Bridgers Blick fiel sofort auf den linken Arm des Jungen den Lucas versuchte unauffällig zu verbergen. Am Unterarm nahe am Handgelenk hatte der Junge mehrere blaue Flecken die genau wie ein Handabdruck aussahen. Jemand hatte anscheint versucht den Teenager mit Gewalt fest zu halten.  
  
Nathan ging erneut zu dem Kleiderschrank und holte ein Kariertes Holzfällerhemd heraus. Auch dieses hielt er Lucas hin. "Hier, im T-Shirt allein ist es wahrscheinlich doch etwas zu kalt."  
  
"Dankeschön!" Sagte der Teenager schüchtern und legte das weiße Handtuch weg und nahm dann das Hemd von Bridger entgegen und zog es sich über. Genau wie die anderen Kleidungstücke des Captains war auch das warme Hemd für den schlanken Jungen zu groß. Nathan Bridger konnte sich das lächelt nicht verkneifen. "Vielleicht soll das ein Zeichen sein, dass ich mal eine Diät machen sollte."  
  
Lucas schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte, dabei fiel ihm eine Haarsträhne ins Gesicht. "Nein, sie sind genau so richtig wie sie sind."  
  
In dem Moment klopfte es an die Tür. Nathan ging hin und öffnete die Tür. Auf der anderen Seite stand der Pizzadienst. Der Captain zog seine Brieftasche aus seiner Hosentasche und bezahlte, danach ging er wieder ins Zimmer und setzte sich an den Tisch. Dann wies er mit der anderen Hand auf einen freien Stuhl und blickte den Teen an der immer noch mitten im Raum stand. "Setzt dich doch:"  
  
Lucas setzte sich Bridger gegenüber und nahm die Pizza entgegen die dieser ihm hinstreckte. Die Mahlzeit verlief schweigend und ruhig. Nathan war nur einmal aufgestanden um sich und seinem Gast zwei Getränke aus dem Minnikühlschrank zu hohlen.  
  
Als beide aufgegessen hatten wandte sich der Captain an Lucas. "Woher hast du die Verletzung in deinem Gesicht und an deinem linken Unterarm?"  
  
Der Teenager zuckte zusammen, man konnte dem Teen ansehen, dass ihn das Thema nervös machte. Der Junge zuckte schnell mit den Schultern. "Das weiß ich nicht mehr, ich hab es vergessen. Wahrscheinlich hab ich mich irgendwo gestoßen oder so." In Wirklichkeit wusste Lucas ganz genau woher seine Verletzungen kamen, seine Schmerzen erinnerten ihn schließlich dauernd daran. Aber er konnte Bridger das nicht erzählen, dieser Mann war so freundlich zu ihm, der Teen wollte ihn nicht mit in seine Probleme hineinziehen. Damit musste er irgendwie alleine zu Recht kommen. Lucas lies seine Augen durch das Zimmer wandern und suchte nach irgendetwas worüber er ein anderes Gesprächsthema anfangen konnte. Schließlich blieb sein Blick auf dem Tisch vor dem Sofa hängen. Dort stand ein Karton, die Aufschrift verriet dem Teen, dass sich dort drin ein Laptop befand. "Sie haben sich einen neuen Computer gekauft?"  
  
Bridger drehte sich kurz zu dem Karton um und dann wieder zurück zu Lucas. Ihm entging nicht das der Teenager versuchte das Thema zu wechseln. Nathan entschied sich darauf einzugehen. "Ja, heute Vormittag hab ich das getan. Ich hab auch schon versucht ein paar Programme zu Installieren bin aber leider jämmerlich daran gescheitert. Ich hab noch nicht einmal verstanden was der Computer von mir genau wollte. Tja, dieses Model ist wohl doch etwas zu neu modisch für mich. Interessierst du dich für Computer?"  
  
Auf diese Frage konnte der Teenager nur grinsen. "Das kann man wohl so sagen. Vielleicht kann ich ihnen etwas mit dem Laptop helfen?"  
  
"Das wäre wirklich super, ich wäre dir wirklich sehr dankbar wenn du mir mit dem Computer helfen könntest. Ich bin alleine wirklich damit überfordert." Bridger stand auf und ging zum Sofa, der blonde Junge folgte ihm. Beide setzten sich auf das Sofa, dann öffnete Nathan denn Karton und holte die verschiedene Teile heraus. Nachdem er alles auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet hatte, schaute er Lucas fragend an. "So Herr Experte, was machen wir nun damit?"  
  
"Erst einmal würde ich sagen, dass wir das gute Ding erst einmal richtig zusammen bauen und dann einschalten, wenn wir das alles erledigt haben, können wir ihre Programme installieren." Mit einem konzentrierten Gesichtsausdruck machte sich Lucas gleich ans Werk.  
  
Schon 40 Minuten später hatte der Junge es geschafft. Bridger war sprachlos. Er hatte noch nie erlebt, dass jemand so gut mit einem Computer war. Der Teenager hatte kein einziges mahl in die Gebrauchsanweisung schauen müssen, jäh länger er am Computer gearbeitet hatte umso mehr hatte sich der Junge auch in Bridgers Gegenwart entspannt. "Vielen Dank Lucas, ich weiß nicht was ich ohne dich getan hätte." Dann blickte Nathan auf seine Uhr. "Es ist schon ziemlich spät, ich weiß ja nicht wie es dir geht, aber ich bin ziemlich müde und erledigt. Nach mir ruft mein Bett, wenn du möchtest kannst du aber noch Fernsehschauen, Kopfhörer sind vorhanden."  
  
Lucas schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein danke, ich glaube ich werde mich jetzt auch hinlegen." Nachdem beide noch einmal im Bad waren ging jeder in sein Bett. Beide hingen noch etwas ihren Gedanken hinterher bevor sie einschliefen.  
  
Mitten in der Nacht wurde Nathan von einem Geräusch geweckt. Er brauchte einem Moment, bevor er orten konnte woher es kam. Lucas wälzte sich im Schlaf unruhig hin und her und murmelte dabei etwas. "Nein...nicht...lass mich gehen..."  
  
In nu war Bridger an dem Bett des Jungen und schüttelte ihn sanft an der Schulter. "Lucas, wach auf, du träumst nur!"  
  
Lucas Augen waren mit einem Satz offen und er rollte sich erschrocken auf die andere Seite des Bettes weg von dem Captain. Erst als der Teenager erkannte wo er war, entspannte sich seine Körperhaltung und seine Atmung verlangsamte sich wieder. Im war schnell klar, dass er den älteren Mann durch einen seiner Träume geweckt hatte. "Tut mir leid, dass ich sie geweckt habe!"  
  
Nathan Bridger machte eine abfällige Handbewegung. "Nicht schlimm, jeder hat mal einen Alptraum. Worum ging es denn? Möchtest du darüber reden?"  
  
Lucas "Nein!" kam wie aus der Pistole geschossen.  
  
Captain Bridger nickte mit dem Kopf. "Okay, kein Problem. Ich schlage vor, dass wir uns wieder hinlegen."  
  
Der Teenager nickte zustimmend mit dem Kopf und kletterte wieder in sein Bett. "Gute Nacht!"  
  
"Gute Nacht!" Nathan lag noch sehr lange wach und dachte über den fremden Jungen nach. Irgendetwas stimmte mit Lucas nicht, aber was war das? Wovor hatte der Junge Angst?  
  
*  
  
Take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are but I  
  
I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
*  
  
Am nächsten morgen wachte Nathan von einem Geräusch auf, dass so klang wie eine Tür die sich schoss. Sein erster Blick viel auf das andere Bett im Zimmer, das Bett war leer und ordentlich gemacht. Bridger stand auf und klopfte an die Badtür. "Lucas?" Als er keine Antwort bekam drückte er die Türklinke herunter, die Badtür war nicht verschlossen. Die Waschmaschine mit integriertem Trockner stand offen und war leer. Die Anziehsachen die der Captain dem Teenager geliehen hatte hingen fein säuberlich über den Badewannenrand. Lucas war verschwunden ohne sich zu verabschieden.  
  
Bridger trat wieder aus dem Bad und kontrollierte ob seine Wertsachen noch da waren. Wie er erwartet hatte fehlte nichts. Er hatte Lucas in dieser Sache sehr ehrlich eingeschätzt und hatte damit auch Recht behalten. Erst jetzt bemerkte der Captain das sein Laptop auf dem großen Tisch stand. Das Schreibprogramm war geöffnet und ein Wort stand in großen Buchstaben auf dem Bildschirm: DANKE!!!  
  
Nathan erinnerte sich daran, dass er von einem Türgeräusch aufgewacht war. Vielleicht konnte er noch sehen, wie der Junge das Hotel verließ. Mit schnellen Schritten ging er ans Fenster, er bekam gerade noch mit wie ein großes schwarzes Auto vor dem Blonden Teenager anhielt. Zwei Männer in dunklen Anzügen stiegen aus und wechselten ein paar Worte mit Lucas, es sah so aus als ob sie sich kennen würden. Danach stieg der Junge in den Wagen ein und das Auto fuhr weg.  
  
Tja, dachte Nathan, dass waren also die Methoden von Lucas Vater. Jetzt würde der Junge wieder zurück zu seinen Eltern gebracht werden. Bridger konnte nur hoffen, dass er Lucas wirklich etwas geholfen hatte und ihn nicht in größere Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte.  
  
ENDE  
  
Zusatzinformation:  
  
Lucas ist in meiner Geschichte mit einem für ihn völlig Fremden, in diesem Falle Captain Bridger, mitgegangen. Ich habe dies geschrieben, obwohl man nie mit fremden Personen mitgehen sollte. Aber für die Geschichte hier war das notwendig und auch für die Vorsetzungen die ich geplant habe. Ich habe lange nachgedacht, ob ich dies auch anders lösen kann, leider ohne Erfolg. Bitte geht nie mit einer Fremden Person einfach so mit, man weiß nie an wenn man dabei gerät!!!  
  
**********  
  
Die Idee zu dieser Geschichte hatte ich, als ich das erste Mal das Lied "I'm With You" gehört habe. Eigentlich sollte es nur eine kurze Geschichte werden, die ganz für sich allein steht. Als ich die Geschichte aber fertig hatte, wollte ich selber gerne wissen, wie das ganze weitergeht. Deshalb habe ich mich entschieden, daraus eine kleine Serie zu machen die insgesamt aus 7 Teilen besteht. Wenn euch der erste Teil gefallen hat, schreibt mir doch bitte, dann setze ich nämlich auch den Rest ins Internet. 


	2. Family Portrait

A SONG CAN TELL A STORY  
  
Kapitel 2 Family Portrait  
  
By Kiddo  
  
Information der Autorin:  
  
seaQuest, Lucas Wolenczak und alles was dazu gehört, gehören nicht mir. Ich besitze keine Rechte daran und ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld. Das Lied "Family Portrait" stammt von Pink.  
  
Über Feedback freue ich mich wie immer riesig.  
  
*  
  
Mama please stop cryin'  
  
I can't stop the sound  
  
Your pain is painful and it's  
  
Tearing me down  
  
*  
  
Nachdem Captain Bridger aus dem Leihwagen ausgestiegen war, strich er noch einmal über seine Uniform. Heute war der letzte Tag des Landurlaubs der seaQuest Crew. Zu ihrem Bedauern konnten sie ihn aber nicht so gestalten, wie sie es wollten. Dr. Lawrence Wolenczak, einer der wichtigsten Sponsoren der seaQuest, gab nämlich eine Party. Und laut Admiral Bill Noyce war die Anwesenheit der Senior Crew, als Repräsentanten für die seaQuest, Pflicht.  
  
Captain Nathan Bridger ging zu seiner Senior Crew, sie hatten sich dafür entschieden zusammen die Party zu betreten als einzeln einzutreffen. In den Gesichtern seiner Crew konnte Bridger gut erkennen, dass sie sich genauso freuten auf die Party wie er. "Kommen sie, es hat ja alles keinen Zweck, Gesellschaftliche Pflichten sind halt in dem Job mit einbegriffen." Nathan Bridger klingelte an der Tür der riesigen und schmuckvollen Villa.  
  
Ein Dienstmädchen öffnete ihnen und bat sie hinein.  
  
*  
  
I hear glasses breaking  
  
As I sit up in my bed  
  
I told God you didn't mean  
  
Those nasty things you said  
  
You fight about money  
  
About me and my brother  
  
And this I come home to  
  
This is my shelter  
  
*  
  
Als Dr. Wolenczak, ein bekannter Wissenschaftler und der Hausherr dieser Villa, den Captain und seine Crew entdeckt, steuert er sofort auf sie zu. "Captain Bridger, es ist schön, das Sie und ein Teil ihrer Crew kommen konnte. Ich hatte schon Befürchtet ein Treffen mit ihnen würde nicht klappen, aber Gott sei dank war Admiral Noyce so freundlich mir mitzuteilen, dass Sie und ihre Crew gerade Landurlaub haben und somit Zeit haben." Der Wissenschaftler lächelt sie freundlich an.  
  
Nathan Bridger erwidert das Lächeln. "Wir füllen uns wirklich sehr geehrt wegen ihrer Einladung!"  
  
Dr. Wolenczak zog den Captain mit sich, der Rest der Crew verteilte sich auf die Party. "Kommen sie mit, ich möchte ihnen gerne meine Frau Cynthia vorstellen." Sagte Lawrence zu dem Captain und das tat er dann auch. Cynthia Wolenczak war einer schlanke sehr hübsche Frau um die 40 Jahre. Das Auffälligste waren ihre großen blauen Augen die eisig und kühl wirkten.  
  
Cynthia und Captain Bridger wechselten ein paar Worte, dann wandte sich Dr. Wolenczak wieder an den Captain. "Captain, Sie müssen auch noch unbedingt meinen einzigen Sohn kennen lernen." Wolenczak durchsuchte mit seinen Augen den großen Saal der Villa. "Wenn ich nur wüsste wo dieser kleine Schlingel gerade steckt." Lawrence lächelt den Captain an. "Na ja, Sie wissen ja sicherlich wie Kinder sind. Dauernd muss man sie suchen wenn man sie nicht irgendwo anbindet. Wie gut das ich nur einen Sohn habe, sonst wäre das Ganze wahrscheinlich noch schlimmer. Ach da hinten ist er ja. Kommen Sie mit."  
  
*  
  
It ain't easy, growin' up in WW3  
  
Never knowin' what love could be  
  
You'll see, I don't want love to destroy me  
  
Like is has done my family  
  
*  
  
Zusammen mit dem Captain der seaQuest steuerte der Wissenschaftler auf eine andere Ecke des Raumes zu. Dr. Wolenczaks Sohn unterhielt sich dort mit Admiral Noyce.  
  
Lawrence tippte seinem Sohn auf die Schulter worauf dieser Zusammenzuckte und sich umdrehte.  
  
Captain Bridger blickte direkt in die großen blauen Augen eines blonden Teenagers. Er war sprachlos, er kannte den Jungen. Dies war Lucas! Der Junge der aus irgendeinem Grund von zu Hause abgehauen war und den er eine Nacht bei sich im Hotelzimmer übernachten lassen hatte.  
  
Lucas war noch geschockter als der Captain. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet und gehofft Bridger noch einmal wiederzusehen. Seine Eltern wussten nichts davon, dass er Bridger kannte, weder wussten sie das er bei im Übernachtet hatte. Würde jetzt alles heraus kommen?  
  
*  
  
Can we work it out  
  
Can we be a fmily  
  
I'll promise I'll be better  
  
Mommy I'll do anything  
  
Can we work it out  
  
Can we be a family  
  
I promise I'll be better  
  
Dady please don't leave  
  
*  
  
Der blonde Teen fing sich schnell wieder und setzte ein Typisches 'ich freue mich sie kennen zu lernen' lächeln auf. Er schielte kurz zu seinem Vater rüber, erleichtert stellte er fest das dieser anscheint nichts bemerkt hatte.  
  
Dr. Wolenczak blickte die beiden an. "Captain Bridger, das ist mein Sohn Lucas. Lucas das ist Captain Bridger, er ist der Captain der seaQuest."  
  
Lucas streckte Nathan seine Hand hin. "Es freut mich Sie kennen zu lernen Captain Bridger!"  
  
Bridger war erst einen Moment lang irritiert, dann lächelte er aber und schüttelte die ausgesteckte Hand des Teenagers. "Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits!" Anscheint wollte der Junge nicht, dass jemand erfuhr, dass sie sich bereits kannten.  
  
*  
  
Daddy please stop yelling  
  
I can't stand the sound  
  
Make mama stop cryin'  
  
'Cause I need you around  
  
My mama she loves you  
  
No matter what she says is true  
  
I know that she hurts you  
  
But remember I love you too!  
  
*  
  
"Lucas hat dieses Jahr seinen College Abschluss in Stanford gemacht." Erzählte Dr. Wolenczak.  
  
Nathan Bridger schaute den Wissenschaftler und dann Lucas etwas verwundert an. "College Abschluss? Ich hätte dich auf einiges Jünger geschätzt."  
  
Lawrence nickte. "Er ist 14. Der Junge ist halt ein Genie. Tja, das liegt wohl in der Familie, gute Gene setzen sich durch!" Sagte er lachend.  
  
Bridger und Noyce lachten kurz auch darüber, Lucas hingegen brachte nur ein gequältes Lächeln zustande.  
  
Dr. Wolenczak verwickelte den Admiral Noyce schnell in ein anderes Thema und unterhielt sich angeregt mit ihm darüber.  
  
*  
  
I ran away today, ran from the noise  
  
Ran away (ran away)  
  
Don't wanne go back to that place  
  
But don't have no choice, no way  
  
*  
  
Captain Bridger zog Lucas so unauffällig wie möglich in eine Ecke des Raumes in der sich niemand befand. Als sie aus der Hörweite der anderen sind, spricht der Teenager Nathan sofort an. "Bitte sagen Sie meinen Eltern nicht, dass wir uns schon einmal vorher getroffen haben."  
  
"Warum möchtest du das vor ihnen Geheim halten?" Möchte Nathan wissen. Er erwartete auf diese Frage nicht wirklich eine Antwort, aber trotzdem stellte er sie. Er hatte in letzter Zeit oft über Lucas nachgedacht, er wollte gerne wissen, was der Junge für Probleme hatte und versuchte zu verbergen.  
  
Der blonde Teen schüttelte den Kopf. "Das kann ich ihnen nicht sagen, aber wenn sie nicht wollen, dass ich Probleme bekomme, dann halten sie darüber bitte den Mund."  
  
Bridger nickt. "Okay, ich werde deinen Eltern nichts davon erzählen."  
  
Lucas atmet erleichtert auf und streicht sich eine blonde Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. "Danke, warum haben Sie mir damals eigentlich nicht erzählt, dass Sie ein Captain sind und noch dazu der von der seaQuest?"  
  
Nathan lächelt. "Ich hielt es nicht für so wichtig. Außerdem hast du mir auch nicht alles erzählt, von wegen dein Name sei Smith!"  
  
Der Junge schaute beschämt zur Seite. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie angelogen habe obwohl sie so freundlich zu mir waren. Aber seien Sie einmal ehrlich, wenn ich ihnen gesagt hätte wer ich wirklich bin, hätten Sie sicherlich meine Eltern angerufen."  
  
Captain Bridger zuckt mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht ja, vielleicht auch nicht. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht! Warum bist du von zu Hause abgehauen?"  
  
Lucas schüttelte energisch den Kopf. "Das kann ich ihnen nicht erzählen!"  
  
"Warum nicht?"  
  
"Weil ich es nicht kann!"  
  
*  
  
It ain't easy, growin' up in WW3  
  
Never knowin' what love could be  
  
But I've seen, I don't want love to destroy me  
  
Like it did my family  
  
*  
  
Dr. Wolenczak steuerte auf die beiden zu und wandte sich an den Teenager. "Lucas, du kannst nicht die ganze Zeit den Captain in Beschlag nehmen."  
  
Der Junge schaute zum Boden. "Tut mir leid, ich habe ihm nur ein paar Sachen über das U- Boot gefragt."  
  
Nathan blickte den Wissenschafter ins Gesicht. "Ihr Sohn hat mich nicht in Beschlag genommen. Es ist wirklich erfrischend sich mit ihm zu Unterhalten."  
  
Lawrence Wolenczak schaute erst den Captain und dann seinen Sohn an. "Es ist wirklich nett von ihnen das Sie das Sagen. Aber ich muss ihnen jetzt leider den Jungen entführen, ich habe nämlich etwas Wichtiges mit ihm zu besprechen. Lucas komm bitte mit in den Garten."  
  
Der Teenager folgte seinem Vater in den großen Garten, dort entfernten sie sich ein ganz schönes Stück vom Haus.  
  
Captain Bridger beobachtete die Beiden weiterhin. Sogar von seiner Entfernung konnte er erkennen, dass es anscheinend kein Angenehmes Gespräch für Lucas war. Der Junge blickte längere Zeit zu Boden und lies seine Schultern hängen. Sein Vater war der Einzige der etwas sagte. Nach einiger Zeit veränderte sich dieses aber und der Junge hob seinen Kopf und sagte etwas und schüttelte dabei heftig den Kopf.  
  
Seinen Vater schien dies gar nicht zu gefallen, er fing an wild mit den Armen zu gestikulieren. Bridger konnte erkennen das die ganze Körperhaltung des Teenagers verkrampft war und dass er sich anscheint über seinen Vater ärgerte. Er wollte zu gerne wissen um was es bei diesen Gespräch ging. Inzwischen sah es so aus, als ob sich die beiden anschrieen, Lucas stampfte mit dem Fuß auf.  
  
*  
  
Can we work it out  
  
Can we be a family  
  
I promise I'll be better  
  
Mommy I'll do anything  
  
Can we work it out  
  
Can we be a family  
  
I'll promise I'll be better  
  
Daddy please don't leave  
  
*  
  
Captain Bridger war nicht der einzige der die Szene im Garten beobachtete, auch einige andere Party Gäste blickten gespannt nach draußen. Miss Wolenczak entging das ganze nicht, sie entschuldigte sich bei ihrem aktuellen Gesprächspartner und ging dann schnell in den Garten zu ihrem Mann und ihren Sohn. Sie wechselte kurz ein paar Worte mit den beiden, dann ging sie mit ihrem Mann wieder zurück zum Haus. Die Gäste taten nun ob nichts geschehen war und nahmen ihre Gespräche wieder auf.  
  
Lucas blieb noch einige Minuten im Garten stehen, dann kehrte er auch zum Haus zurück, allerdings mischte er sich nicht mehr unter die Gäste. Nathan erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf den Teenager und sah, dass dieser mit den Tränen kämpfte. Der Junge steuerte auf eine große Treppe zu und verschwand, wie Nathan vermutete in seinem Zimmer.  
  
*  
  
In our family portrait  
  
We look pretty happy  
  
Let's play pretend, let's act like it comes naturally  
  
I don't wanna have to split the holidays  
  
I don't want two adresses  
  
I don't want a stepbrother anyway  
  
And I don't want my mom to have to change her last name!  
  
*  
  
Die Zeit verging. Irgendwann fiel Bridgers Blick auf ein Familien Portrait das über dem Kamin hing. Es war kein Foto sondern eine Zeichnung aus Öl. Alle drei Personen lächelten glücklich in diesem Bild.  
  
Aber irgendwie wirkte dieses Bild auf Bridger falsch. Es wirkte auf ihn wie eine Show, etwas das nur einen guten Eindruck auf andere Leute machen sollte. Nathan hatte heute alle drei Wolenczaks zusammen erlebt, dabei hatten sie nicht wie die Familie auf dem Ölbild gewirkt. Die Familie auf dem Bild wirkte glücklich, aber so war die Familie in der Realität nicht miteinander umgegangen. Das ganze Familiäre Getue hatte auf ihn heute wie ein Schauspiel gewirkt, er hatte nur einmal das Gefühl gehabt, die echten Wolenczaks zu sehen und das war bei dem Streit im Garten gewesen.  
  
*  
  
In our family portrait  
  
We look pretty happy  
  
We look pretty normal  
  
Let's go back to that  
  
In our family portrait  
  
We look pretty happy  
  
Let's play pretend  
  
Act like it goes naturally  
  
*  
  
Captain Bridger trat näher an den Kamin heran. Auf dem Kaminsims standen verschiedene Fotos. Auf ein paar Bildern war auch Lucas zu sehen. Aber das Lächeln des Jungen war nur ein aufgesetztes. Er lächelte, aber dieses Lächeln ereichte nicht seine Augen. Nathan erinnerte sich daran wie ihm Lucas damals mit seinem Lab-Top geholfen hatte. Der Teenager war dabei förmlich in eine andere Welt versunken und hatte glücklich gewirkt. Wenn er das jetzt mit den Bildern verglich, sah der blonde Junge kein bisschen Glücklich aus.  
  
*  
  
Mama'll be nicer  
  
I'll be so much better  
  
I'll tell my brother  
  
I won't spill the milk at dinner  
  
I'll be so much better  
  
I'll do everything right  
  
I'll be your little girl forever  
  
I'll go to sleep at night  
  
*  
  
Um Mitternacht verabschiedete sich die Crew der seaQuest, sie würden am nächsten Morgen wieder früh auslaufen und deshalb mussten sie jetzt gehen.  
  
Admiral Bill Noyce blieb noch auf der Party. Er hatte sich vor einiger Zeit mit Dr. Wolenczak in dessen Arbeitszimmer zurückgezogen. Die beiden hatten anscheinend etwas Wichtiges zu besprechen.  
  
*  
  
Daddy don't leave. daddy don't leave  
  
*  
  
Nathan Bridger stieg in seinen Leihwagen ein. Bevor er den Motor startete blickte er noch einmal zurück auf die Villa. In den Oberen Stockwerken brannte nur in einem Zimmer Licht. In diesem Fenster konnte er deutlich Lucas Siluete erkennen. Der Teenager saß auf der Fensterbank, seine Beine hatte er angewinkelt, die Arme darum herum geschlagen und sein Kopf war gesenkt und ruhte auf den Knien.  
  
Bridger traf dieses Bild mitten ins Herz, es erweckte Mitleid beim betrachten. Lucas sah so aus, als ob er eine Umarmung gebrauchen könnte.  
  
Schließlich löste sich der Captain von diesem Bild, drehte den Zündschlüssel um und fuhr davon.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt. 


	3. Somewhere I Belong

A SONG CAN TELL A STORY  
  
Kapitel 3 Somewhere I Belong  
  
By Kiddo  
  
Information:  
  
Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie und verdiene auch kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte. Das Lied "Somewhere I Belong" stammt von der Gruppe Linkin Park.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
*  
  
When this began I had nothing to say  
  
I get lost in the nothing that's inside of me  
  
I was confused  
  
I let it all out to find that I'm not the only person with these things in  
mind  
  
Inside of me  
  
Well I don't think they can see the words reveal  
  
This is the only real thing I got left to feel  
  
Nothing to lose  
  
Just luck, hellow and alone  
  
And the fault is my own, and the fell is just my own  
  
*  
  
Lucas saß in einem der hinteren Sitze in einen Shuttle, das ihn zur seaQuest bringen sollte. Außer ihm waren noch ein drei andere Personen an Bord, anfangs hatten sie ihm ein paar merkwürdige Blicke zu geworfen, aber das war inzwischen vorbei und sie unterhielten sich miteinander. Der blonde Teenager war der einzige der sich daran nicht beteiligte und aus einem Fenster im Shuttle starte. Lucas wollte dem Gespräch nicht lauschen, aber trotzdem hatte er ein paar Wortfetzen aufgeschnappt. Er schlussfolgerte daraus, dass zwei Personen zu dem Wissenschaftsteam gehörten und der Pilot des Shuttles zur Navy.  
  
Langsam wanderten die Gedanken des Jungen zu einem anderen Thema. Zwei Tage war es jetzt her, dass sein Vater ihm auf der Party mitgeteilt hatte, dass er zu Hause nicht mehr länger erwünscht war und auf die seaQuest gehen würde. Dr. Wolenczak hatte Admiral Noyce von dem Vocoder Projekt seines Sohnes erzählt und ihn dann, mit einem entsprechenden Geldbetrag, davon überzeugt, dass die seaQuest der perfekte Ort für Lucas war.  
  
Der Teenager konnte zu der Sache gar nichts sagen, er wurde nicht gefragt ob er das überhaupt wollte. Sein Vater hatte ihn diesen Entschluss einfach so im Garten mitgeteilt, Lucas hatte Lawrence Wolenczak mehrfach gesagt, dass er das nicht wollte. Er wollte nicht auf die seaQuest. Es war Lucas Leben, seine Zukunft, er wollte selber bestimmen, was er jetzt nach seinem Collegeabschluß machen wollte.  
  
Das junge Genie hatte Angst davor, die seaQuest zu betreten. Auf der seaQuest war nämlich Captain Bridger. Der Mann hatte ihm in einer Nacht als er von zu Hause abgehauen war, einen Schlafplatz gegeben. Der Captain ahnte sicherlich, dass bei den Wolenczaks zu Hause etwas nicht stimmte. Außerdem hatte er auch noch seinen Alptraum mitbekommen.  
  
Auf der Party der Wolenczaks war dem Captain der Streit zwischen Lawrence und Lucas auch nicht entgangen. Lucas hatte Bridger auch darum gebeten, Dr. Wolenczak oder Cynthia Wolenczak nicht zu erzählen, dass sie sich bereits kennen gelernt hatten.  
  
Der Captain müsste wirklich sehr dämlich sein, wenn er nicht realisierte, dass zwischen Lucas und seinen Eltern etwas nicht stimme. Der Teenager hatte Angst davor, dass Bridger ihn irgendwelche Fragen danach stellte oder auf irgendeine weise, dass Familien Geheimnis herausfinden würde.  
  
Der blonde Junge dachte an den Abend nach der Party zurück, Lawrence hatte ihn danach furchtbar angeschrieen. Lucas war ohne die Erlaubnis seiner Eltern von der Party verschwunden und hatte sich in sein Zimmer zurückgezogen. Dr. Wolenczak hatte ihm daraufhin hin klar und deutlich mitgeteilt, dass er so ein Verhalten nicht duldete. Wegen der seaQuest hatte er auch noch ein ernstes Wörtchen mit seinem Sohn geführt. Bei Worten alleine war es nicht geblieben, Lucas lief immer noch ein Schauer über den Rücken wenn er daran dachte. Der Teenager schüttelt energisch den Kopf um die Gedanken los zu werden. Er musste sich damit abfinden, dass er in der nächsten Zeit auf der seaQuest leben würde.  
  
Irgendwie war es wahrscheinlich auch seine eigene Schuld. Wenn er nicht so oft von zu Hause abgehauen wäre, würden sie ihn sicherlich nicht an einen Ort schicken, von dem es kein entkommen gab. Aber Lucas konnte manchmal einfach nicht anders, wenn es zu schlimm wurde war seine einzige Möglichkeit die Flucht. Dabei war sein Vater danach oft noch sauerer als vorher.  
  
*  
  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel, what I thought was never real  
  
I wanna let go of all the pain I felt so  
  
Release all the pain 'til it's gone  
  
I wanne heal, I wanna feeel, like I'm close to something real  
  
I wanna find something I wanted all along  
  
Somewhere I belong  
  
*  
  
Das Shuttle war dabei anzudocken. Captain Bridger stand an der Andockschleuse, Noyce hatte ihm gestern mitgeteilt, dass er ein neues Crewmitglied bekommen würde. Nathan war auf dieses Crewmitglied sehr neugierig, deshalb hatte er sich dazu entschlossen, es selbst zu empfangen. Admiral Bill Noyce hatte ihm erzählt, dass das neue Crewmitglied gerade seinen Collegeabschluß gemacht hatte, aber das interessante war, das derjenige dabei war, ein Programm zu entwickeln, das Delphinlaute in die Sprache der Menschen verwandeln sollte und umgekehrt. Laut Noyce gab es auch noch einen anderen interessanten Faktor an dieser Person, Noyce meinte, dass es niemanden sonst geben würde, der so unglaublich am Computer war. Ein echtes Computergenie und das könnte der seaQuest sicherlich einmal helfen. Den Namen des neusten Crewmitgliedes hatte Bill allerdings nicht erwähnt.  
  
Der Andockvorgang war abgeschlossen, als erstes verließen die beiden Wissenschaftler, die etwas länger Landurlaub gehabt hatten, das Shuttle. Eine schlanke blonde Person verließ das Shuttle, über der Schulter trug Sie eine große Reisetasche und einen Rucksack. In den Händen hielt sie eine große orangene Box.  
  
Bridger war einen Moment land sprachlos als er die Person erkannte. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet, so etwas hatte er Bill Noyce nicht zugetraut. Der Junge war doch nur 14! Jäh öfters er den Teenager sah, desto mehr Fragen hatte er.  
  
Nathan ging auf den blonden Jungen zu. Alle guten Dinge waren schließlich drei. "Hallo Lucas, schön dich wieder zu sehen. Allerdings hätte ich mit dir am aller wenigsten gerechnet."  
  
Lucas begrüßt Bridger schüchtern. "Hallo Captain Bridger, hat Admiral Noyce ihnen nichts erzählt?"  
  
"Er hat mir nur mitgeteilt, dass ich ein neues Crewmitglied bekomme und was es gerade entwickelte. Das du derjenige bist, hat er mit keiner Silbe erwähnt."  
  
Der Teenager wurde noch unsicherer als er eh schon war. "Oh, ich hoffe das ist kein Problem."  
  
Nathan schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte. "Nein, nein keine Angst. Ich freue mich dich wieder zu sehen. Willkommen auf der seaQuest. Deinem zu Hause für die nächste Zeit." In Wirklichkeit war das alles nicht so einfach. Normalerweise waren Collegeabsolwenten um einiges älter. Lucas alter konnte ein Problem darstellen. Hoffentlich würde alles gut gehen.  
  
*  
  
And I got nothing to say  
  
I can't believe I didn't fall right down on ma face  
  
I was confused  
  
Looking everywhere only to find  
  
That it's not the way I imagined it all in my mind  
  
So I implied  
  
Do I have the negativity?  
  
Cause I can't justify my way when everyone is looking at me  
  
Nothing to lose  
  
Nothing but game, how I went along  
  
And the fault is my own, and the fall is just my own  
  
*  
  
Bridger streckte die Hand nach Lucas schwarzer Reisetasche aus. "Kann ich dir mit dem Gepäck helfen?"  
  
Der Blondschopf lächelte dankbar. "Ja." Er gab dem Captain seine schwere Reisetasche. "Dankeschön!"  
  
Nathan nahm die Tasche. "Am besten zeig ich dir jetzt erst einmal deine Kabine."  
  
Lucas folgte dem Captain. Unterwegs zu der Kabine stellte Bridger einige fragen zu dem Vocoder Projekt. Er war sichtlich davon beeindruckt.  
  
Die Crewmitglieder die den beiden begegneten, schenkten dem Teenager verwunderte Blicke.  
  
*  
  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel, what I thought was never real  
  
I wanna let go of all the pain I felt so  
  
Release all the pain 'til it's gone  
  
I wanne heal, I wanna feeel, like I'm close to something real  
  
I wanna find something I wanted all along  
  
Somewhere I belong  
  
*  
  
Captain Bridger öffnete die Tür zu Lucas Kabine. " So ich hoffe du fühlst dich wohl hier drin. Ich weiß es ist etwas klein und eng, aber wir haben leider keine größere Kabine frei." Er stellt die Tasche af dem Boden der Kabine ab.  
  
Der Teenager stellte die Box sachte auf das Bett, zog seinen Rucksack ab und sah sich kurz um und lächelte. "Sieht doch ganz gemütlich aus."  
  
Nathan musste über den Teen lächeln, dass konnte nur jemand sagen, der sich für Computer interessierte. Bridger fragte sich wie gut der Junge am Computer war. "So ich lass dich dann jetzt einmal allein damit du auspacken kannst. Ich komm später dann wieder und zeig dir alles." Der Captain verließ die Kabine und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Lucas blieb allein zurück.  
  
*  
  
I will never know myself until I do this on my own  
  
And I will never feel, anything else until my wounds are healed  
  
I will never make anything until I break away from me  
  
I will break away, and find myself today  
  
*  
  
Der Teenager fing an seine Reisetasche und den Rucksack auszupacken. Dabei dachte er über alles nach. Vielleicht war es gar nicht so schlecht auf der seaQuest zu sein. Hier war er weit weg von seinen Eltern. Vielleicht konnte er hier endlich einmal er selber sein. Sich so benehmen wie er wirklich war. Das schlimmste was im passieren konnte war wieder nach Hause geschickt zu werden. Vielleicht würde er hier endlich einmal Freunde finden, allerdings bezweifelte er das, die Crew war schließlich älter als er. Wer wollte schon freiwillig etwas mit einem Teenager zu tun haben. Lucas wusste, dass viele Leute Angst vor ihm hatten wegen seiner Intelligenz. Ein Genie zu sein war oft ein Fluch.  
  
Als er den Tasche und den Rucksack ausgepackt hatte, wand er sich seiner Box zu. In ihr befanden sich die Teile für den Vocoder und sein heißgeliebter Computer, als er die Sachen aus der Box holte dachte er dabei weiter nach. Die seaQuest könnte für ihn eine neue Chance sein. Er musste nur aufpassen, dass er den Captain nicht zu nah an sich heran ließ. Der Mann wusste schon zuviel über sein Privatleben.  
  
*  
  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel, what I thought was never real  
  
I wanna let go of all the pain I felt so  
  
I wanne heal, I wanna feeel, like I'm close to something real  
  
I wanna find something I wanted all along  
  
Somewhere I belong, Somewhere I belong  
  
*  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später stand Captain Bridger wieder vor Lucas Kabinentür. Der Junge war ihn seit er ihn damals am Strand getroffen hatte nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gegangen.  
  
Irgendetwas stimmte mit dem Teenager nicht. Er war sich sicher, dass der Grund dafür Lawrence und Cynthia Wolenczak waren. Er hatte sich fest vorgenommen, herauszufinden was das Problem des Teenagers war. Er war davon überzeugt, dass Lucas Hilfe brauchte.  
  
Aber jetzt konnte er den Jungen noch nicht darauf ansprechen. Er musste dem Jungen erst einmal die Chance geben ihn richtig kennen zulernen.  
  
Nathan klopfte an die Tür.  
  
"Herein!" Ertönte Lucas Stimme.  
  
Der Captain betrat die Kabine. "Hallo Lucas, hast du Zeit?"  
  
Das junge Genie nicke mit dem Kopf. "Natürlich Captain."  
  
"Gut, dann werde ich dir jetzt einmal das Boot, die Crew und unseren Delphin Darwin vorstellen."  
  
Beide verließen die Kabine.  
  
FORTSETZUNG FOLGT. 


	4. By Myself

A SONG CAN TELL A STORY  
  
Kapitel 4 By Myself  
  
By Kiddo  
  
Information der Autorin:  
  
Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie seaQuest und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte. Das Lied "By Myself" stammt von der Gruppe Linkin Park.  
  
Über Feedback freue ich mich immer riesig (kleiner wink mit dem Zaunpfahl)!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
*  
  
What do I do to ignore them behind me?  
  
Do I follow my instincts blindly?  
  
Do I hide my pride / from these bad dreams  
  
And give in to sad thoughts that are maddening?  
  
Do I / sit here and try to stand it?  
  
Or do I / try to catch them red- handed?  
  
*  
  
Lucas lag in seinem Bett und starrte die Kabinendecke an, dabei dachte er über die letzte Zeit nach. Er war jetzt schon 5 Wochen lang auf der seaQuest. Der Teenager hatte keine besonders großen Probleme gehabt sich auf der seaQuest einzuleben. Das Leben auf einem U-Boot war anfangs zwar sehr ungewohnt gewesen aber er hatte sich glücklicherweise schnell daran gewöhnen können.  
  
Zu Lucas Freude funktionierte auch der Vocoder. Er konnte sich noch gut an das Gefühl erinnern als er ihn das erste Mal am Moon Pool ausprobiert hatte. Die Crew, vor allem Captain Bridger und Doktor Westphalen, hatten sich sehr beeindruckend über seine Erfindung gezeigt.  
  
Was er alles mit einem Computer machen konnte war auch nicht lange ein Geheimnis geblieben. Als die seaQuest einen Virus gehabt hatte, war er der einzige der etwas Effektives dagegen unternehmen konnte. Das er ein Hacker war, war ebenfalls nicht lange geheim geblieben.  
  
Seine Eltern hatten sich in den 5 Wochen kein einziges mahl bei ihm gemeldet. Ehrlichgesagt hatte er damit aber auch nicht gerechnet. Lucas wusste nicht ob er darüber traurig oder sich freuen sollte.  
  
Er war froh, dass er seine Eltern und sein altes Leben endlich hinter sich gelassen hatte und er seine Ruhe vor ihnen hatte. Andererseits zeigte ihm das aber auch mal wieder wie viel er seinen Eltern bedeutete.  
  
Aber auch wenn er sein altes Leben hinter sich gelassen hatte, in seinen Träumen verfolgte es ihn immer noch.  
  
*  
  
Do I trst some and get fooled by phoniness,  
  
Or do I trust nobody and live in loneliness?  
  
Because I can't hold on / when I'm streched so thin  
  
*  
  
Mit dem Großteil der seaQuest Crew verstand er sich sehr gut. Es war das erste Mal, das er das Gefühl hatte richtige Freunde zu besitzen die sich um einander sorgten und für den anderen da waren. Das beste Verhältnis hatte er zu Captain Bridger, Doktor Westphalen, Lt. Krieg und natürlich dem Delphin Darwin.  
  
Aber er hatte die anderen schon ein paar Mal anlügen müssen wenn sie ihm gewisse fragen stellten. Es war schwer die Crew anzulügen, der Teenager hatte oft ein schlechtes Gewissen deshalb.  
  
*  
  
I make the right moves but I'm lost within  
  
I put on my daily fascade but then  
  
I just end up getting hurt again  
  
By myself (myself)  
  
I ask why, but in my mind  
  
I find I can't rely on myself  
  
*  
  
Mit Abstand am schwierigsten war es Captain Bridger anzulügen oder seinen Fragen auszuweichen. Dies tat Lucas richtig weh.  
  
Wenn der Teenager einen Alptraum gehabt hatte und danach nicht mehr einschlafen konnte, war er schon einige male zum Moon Pool gegangen und hatte sich dort hin gesetzt und einfach nur ins Wasser gestarrt oder mit Darwin gesprochen. Der Delphin und das Wasser hatten einen beruhigenden Effekt auf ihn.  
  
Ein paar mal hatte ihn dabei schon der Captain entdeckt. Bridger hatte gemerkt das mit Lucas etwas nicht stimmte und hatte bei den ersten malen auch gefragt ob es ihm gut ginge. Das junge Genie hatte dann aber immer sein typisches Lächeln aufgesetzt und Bridger versichert das alles okay wäre und es ihm gut ginge.  
  
*  
  
I can't hold on  
  
To what I want when I'm streched so thin  
  
It's all too much to take in  
  
I can't hold on  
  
To anything watching everythin spin  
  
With thoughts of failure sinking in  
  
*  
  
Lucas hatte aber an dem Gesichtsausdruck des Captains gesehen, dass dieser ihm nicht glaubte. Er war sich sicher das Bridger etwas ahnte, wenn nicht war der Captain wirklich schwer von Begriff und diesen Eindruck hatte der Teen eigentlich nicht.  
  
Bridger wusste, dass er schon mehrfach von zu Hause abgehauen war, als er damals ihm Hotel bei Bridger übernachtete, hatte dieser auch seinen Alptraum miterlebt. Die Verletzungen an seinem Arm und seinem Geicht hatte Bridger gesehen. Später auf der Party seiner Eltern hatte er dem Captain gebeten, seinen Eltern nicht zu erzählen, dass sie sich bereits kannten. Außerdem war er sich auch sicher, dass der Captain damals auf der Party den Streit mitbekommen hatte.  
  
Aus diesen Gründen hatte Lucas damals beschlossen, den Captain nicht zu nah an sich heran zulassen. Aber dies war so schwer wenn nicht zu sagen unmöglich.  
  
*  
  
If I  
  
Turn my back I'm defenseless  
  
If I hide my pride and let it all go on / then they'll  
  
Take from me 'till everything is gone  
  
If I let them go I'll be outdone  
  
But if I try to catch them I'll be outrun  
  
If I'm killed by the questions like a cancer  
  
Then I'll be buried in the silence of the answer  
  
(by myself)  
  
*  
  
Bei den letzten paar malen als Bridger ihm am Moon Pool entdeckt hatte, hatte er nicht mehr gefragt ob Lucas in Ordnung war und hatte sich einfach nur neben ihn gesetzt und geschwiegen oder über etwas Belangloses geredet. Der Teenager hatte aber das Gefühl, dass der Captain schon ein paar Mal kurz davor war ihn etwas Bestimmtes zu Fragen, es sich aber bis jetzt noch nicht traute.  
  
Lucas wusste, dass er das ganze nicht ignorieren konnte. Irgendwann würde der Captain ihn Fragen.  
  
*  
  
How do you think / I've lost so much  
  
I'm so afraid / I'm out of touch  
  
How do you expect / I will know what to do  
  
When all I know / Is what you tell me to  
  
Don't you know  
  
I can't tell you how to make it go  
  
No matter what I do, how hard I try  
  
I can't seem to convince myself why  
  
I'm stuck on the outside  
  
*  
  
Der Teenager hatte unglaubliche Angst das Bridger das richtige über Lawrence vermutete und ihn demnächst darauf ansprechen würde. Aber es war nicht nur die Frage vor der er sich Fürchtete, er hatte auch Angst vor seiner eigenen Antwort.  
  
Seine Eltern hatten ihm eingeschärft nicht darüber zu sprechen, aber er wusste nicht, ob er dem Captain direkt ins Gesicht Lügen konnte, wenn dieser ihn darauf ansprechen würde. Der Junge fühle sich hin und her gerissen.  
  
Lucas drehte sich von dem Rücken auf dem Bauch und vergrub seinen Kopf in seinem Kissen, die Tränen liefen ihm über das Gesicht. Warum musste das alles nur geschehen?  
  
FORTSETZUNG FOLGT. 


	5. Save Me

A SONG CAN TELL A STORY  
  
Kapitel 5 Save Me  
  
By Kiddo  
  
Information:  
  
Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie seaQuest und den entsprechenden Charakteren. Mit dieser Geschichte verdiene ich kein Geld.  
  
Das Lied "Save Me" stammt von Atomic Rooster. (Ich kenne das Lied nicht, den Text habe ich im Internet gefunden und hoffe, dass der Liedtext so richtig ist und ich keine Fehler herein gemacht habe.)  
  
Über Feedback freue ich mich wie immer riesig.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
*  
  
Save me! Save me! Save me! Save me!  
  
*  
  
Zwei Tage später saß Captain Bridger spät abends in seiner Kabine und dachte nach. Er wusste, dass etwas mit Lucas Familie nicht stimmte. Dessen war er sich ganz sicher. Er hatte schon ein paar Mal versucht, sein jüngstes Crewmitglied darauf anzusprechen, hatte es aber dann immer doch gelassen. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob der Junge ihn dafür schon genug vertraute und sich ihm öffnen würde.  
  
Nach langen nachdenken beschloss er, Lucas das nächste Mal wenn er ihn mal wieder nachts alleine am Moon Pool antraf, darauf anzusprechen.  
  
Captain Bridger schob den Ärmel seiner Uniform ein Stückchen hoch und warf einen Blick auf seine Armband Uhr. Es war inzwischen schon viertel nach eins. Er entschied sich dafür, noch einmal einen kurzen Rundgang über das Boot zu machen und dann noch einmal bei Darwin zu stoppen um hallo zu sagen.  
  
*  
  
Wake up in the night, stare into the dark.  
  
You can feel your fear tearing at your heart.  
  
Trying to lock the door, there is no escape.  
  
I'll be watching you, every move you make.  
  
*  
  
Mit einem Schrei wachte Lucas auf, er zitterte am ganzen Körper und sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Der Traum hatte so real gewirkt, er war wieder zu Hause in seinem Zimmer gewesen. Sein Vater hatte ihn angeschrieen, weil er vergessen hatte, ein neues Programm auf dem PC seines Vaters zu installieren. Danach war sein Vater wütend auf ihn losgegangen.  
  
Der Teenager schüttelte den Kopf, er wollte die Gedanken loswerden. Eine Weile blieb er noch im Bett liegen, dann stand er auf und zog sich eine Jeans über die Boxershorts und ein Baseballhemd über das T-Shirt. Er wollte zum Moon Pool, er wusste, dies war jetzt der einzige Ort der ihn wieder beruhigen konnte und den Alptraum vertreiben könnte.  
  
*  
  
Someone please, please help me.  
  
No one will save you, though they try.  
  
Someone please, please help me.  
  
Everyone's lonely when they die,  
  
Everyone's lonely when they die.  
  
*  
  
Der blonde Teenager saß am Rand des Moon Pooles und starrte in das klare Wasser. Er ließ seine rechte Hand durch das kühle Nass gleiten. Darwin war nicht da.  
  
Auf einmal hörte der Junge Schritte hinter sich, er zuckte kurz zusammen, aber hörte dann, dass es die Schritte des Captains waren und entspannte sich wieder.  
  
Nathan setzte sich neben sein jüngstes Crewmitglied und schwieg eine weile. Dann blickte er den Teenager an.  
  
Lucas hatte das Gefühl, als ob er wüsste, was gleich kommen würde.  
  
Bridger räusperte sich. "Lucas, hast du jetzt Zeit? Ich würde gerne etwas mit dir in meiner Kabine besprechen." Nathan wusste, dass er den Teenager mit so einer Sache nicht auf einen so öffentlichen Platz konfrontieren konnte.  
  
Das junge Genie nickte, er war sich im Moment nicht sicher ob er seiner Stimme trauen konnte. Er hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass das was der Captain mit ihm besprechen wollte ihm gar nicht gefallen würde.  
  
Lucas stand auf und folgte dem Captain zu seiner Kabine, er strich sich mit seiner nassen Hand erst einmal kurz durch die Haare, dann wischte er sie an seiner Jeans trocken.  
  
*  
  
No one in the world's gonna love you- save me!  
  
No one in the world will need you- save me!  
  
No one in the world will kiss you- save me!  
  
No one in the world will love you- save me!  
  
*  
  
Bridger bot Lucas den Platz auf dem Sessel an, erst als sich der Teenager gesetzt hatte, setzte auch er sich in den Stuhl gegenüber. Er räusperte sich und blickte Lucas in die blauen Augen, dem Teen war deutlich anzusehen, dass er sich unwohl fühle. Es war als ob er wüsste, was auf ihn zukommen würde.  
  
"Lucas, wir kennen uns jetzt schon eine Zeit lang und ich habe mir viele Gedanken über dich und deine Familie gemacht. Ich hab dich auf der seaQuest beobachtet. Mir ist nicht entgangen, dass du zusammen zuckst wenn sich dir jemand plötzlich nähert. Du magst keine schnellen Handbewegungen und auch nicht wenn sich Leute streiten. Dass dich Alpträume quälen weiß ich auch. Ich habe es damals im Hotel mitbekommen und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass du jetzt nach einen Alptraum immer zum Moon Poll gehst."  
  
Der Teenager schaffte es nicht mehr Bridger ins Gesicht zu blicken, stattdessen starrte er auf seine Schuhe als ob sie etwas ganz besonderst interessantes wären. Der Captain ließ sich davon aber nicht durcheinander bringen und sprach weiter. "Ich habe damals im Hotel gesehen, dass du am Arm verletzt warst und auch im Gesicht. Dein Arm sah so aus, als ob jemand versucht hat dich mit Gewallt festzuhalten und dein Gesicht sah aus als ob dich jemand geschlagen hatte. Deine Eltern haben sich in der ganzen Zeit seit du hier bist kein einziges Mal kontaktiert und ich weiß, dass du auch nicht versucht hast dich bei ihnen zu melden. Wenn dich irgendjemand auf deine Eltern, vor allem auf deinem Vater anspricht, weichst du aus. Ich habe mir darüber und auch das du von zu Hause mehrfach abgehauen bist, so meine Gedanken gemacht. Dir geht es zu Hause nicht besonderst gut, nicht wahr?"  
  
Er bekam keine Antwort auf seine Frage, der blonde Junge starrt immer noch nur auf dem Boden.  
  
Bridger versuchte eine andere direktere Frage. "Lucas, haben dich deine Eltern geschlagen?"  
  
*  
  
Save me! Save me! Save me! Save me!  
  
*  
  
Lucas blickte von Boden auf und blickte den Captain mit großen Augen geschockt an. Sein Mund fühlte sich wie Ausgetrocknet an. Das konnte alles doch einfach nicht wahr sein, das durfte nicht wahr sein. Was sollte er jetzt antworten. Er konnte dem Captain doch nicht einfach direkt ins Gesicht lügen, andererseits konnte er ihm doch auch nicht die Wahrheit erzählen. Dies war genau der Augenblick vor dem er sich so gefürchtet hatte.  
  
*  
  
Walking down the street, footsteps close behind.  
  
Dare not turn your head, don't now what you'll find.  
  
Trying to shout for help, your words turn to dust.  
  
Looking for a friend, no one you can trust.  
  
* Der Teenager wich wieder Nathans Blick aus und spielte mit seinen Händen nervös an einem Stück seines Basballshirts herum.  
  
Captain Bridger rückte näher an den Jungen heran und nahm Lucas Hände zwischen seine Hände. Die Hände des Teenagers waren eiskalt und zitterten leicht. "Lucas, ich bin mir sicher, dass meine Vermutung stimmt, nicht wahr?"  
  
Das Computergenie blickte Bridger in die Augen und nickte ganz leicht mit dem Kopf. Er versuchte mit aller macht seine Tränen zurück zuhalten, schaffte es aber schließlich doch nicht. Leise flossen die ersten Tränen über sein Gesicht.  
  
Captain Bridger konnte nicht anders, er nahm Lucas einfach in den Arm und ließ den Teenager sich an seiner Schulter ausheulen.  
  
*  
  
Someone please, please help me.  
  
No one will save you, though they try.  
  
Someone please, please help me.  
  
Everyone's lonely when they die,  
  
Everyone's lonely when they die.  
  
*  
  
Als die Tränen stoppten ließ Captain Bridger den Jungen wieder los. "Ich möchte dir helfen Lucas!"  
  
Der Teenager schüttelte traurig den Kopf. "Mir kann keiner Helfen!" Er klang völlig von seiner Antwort überzeugt.  
  
Captain Bridger schüttelte aber energisch den Kopf. "Nein, dass stimmt nicht. Ich kann dir helfen. Und ich bin mir sicher der Rest der Crew will und kann es auch. Aber wir können dir nur helfen, wenn du es uns läst. Es liegt ganz allein an dir. Wenn du bereit bist, Hilfe anzunehmen, können wir sie dir alle geben. Du musst sie nur zu lassen."  
  
*  
  
No one in the world will love you - save me!  
  
No one in the world will kiss you - save me!  
  
No one in the world will hug you - save me!  
  
No one in the world will want you - save me!  
  
*  
  
Lucas dachte einige Minuten über die Worte des Captains nach. Es war möglich, dass sie stimmten. Aber würde er wirklich von anderen Hilfe annehmen können? "Wie wollen sie mir denn helfen?"  
  
"Wir würden deine Eltern vor Gericht bringen!"  
  
Der Teenager war sich unsicher über Bridgers Antwort. "Ich glaube nicht, dass dies etwas bringen würde. Sie würden alles abstreiten und mich als Lügner hinstellen."  
  
Nathan schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte dem Jungen aufmunternd zu. "Das würden sie nie schaffen! Ich kann dir versichern, dass sie verurteilt werden würden. Deine Aussage und deine Krankenakte wären Beweis genug. Unser Rechtsystem hat sich verändert, es ist nicht mehr so wie es früher einmal war. Kindesmisshandlung wird schwer bestrafft. Sie würden nicht einfach so mit einer Geldstrafe davon kommen. Gefängnis wäre ihnen sicher und das Sorgerecht würde ihnen natürlich entzogen."  
  
Lucas war von dem ganzen nicht so überzeugt wie der Captain. Außerdem wusste er nicht genau, ob er es überhaupt schaffen würde gegen seine Eltern auszusagen und etwas gegen sie zu unternehmen. Davon sagte er Bridger aber nichts. Außerdem, wo sollte er dann überhaupt hin?  
  
Den letzten von Lucas Gedanken schien der Captain ihm angesehen zu haben. "Ich hoffe du weißt, dass ich das Sorgerecht gerne für dich übernehmen würde."  
  
Der Teenager war einen Moment lang sprachlos, dann schaute er Nathan ungläubig an. "Aber warum?"  
  
Der Captain der seaQuest lächelte. "Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass dir deine Eltern das antun. Alleine die Vorstellung macht mich schon ganz verrückt. Lucas ich glaube du weißt gar nicht, wie viel du mir, wie viel du uns allen bedeutest. Ich möchte nicht, dass du die seaQuest verlässt. Du bist in der kurzen Zeit die wir und kennen unglaublich wichtig für mich geworden, er ist schwer dies zu beschreiben. Du musst es mir einfach glauben."  
  
*  
  
Save me! Save me! Save me! Save me!  
  
*  
  
Bridger wusste, dass er alles für den Jungen tun würde, egal was es kostete. Er würde alles Menschen mögliche tun, damit Lucas sicher war.  
  
Der Teenager konnte am Gesicht des Captains sehen, wie ernst es diesem war. Bridger erzählte ihm die Wahrheit. Aber konnte er sich wirklich berechtigte Hoffnungen auf ein besseres Leben machen?  
  
FORTSETZUNG FOLGT. 


	6. Child

A SONG CAN TELL A STORY  
  
Kapitel 6 Child  
  
By Kiddo  
  
Information:  
  
Ich besitze kein Recht an der Serie seaQuest und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte. Das Lied "Child" ist von Mark Owen.  
  
"Child" spielt circa eine Stunde nach "Save Me".  
  
Über Feedback freue ich mich wie immer riesig.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
*  
  
Sleep peacfully now my child  
  
I hope that you go away  
  
To a place where your dreams can play  
  
Wipe all the tears from your eyes  
  
There is a sky of blue  
  
This is your time of truth.  
  
*  
  
Vor ungefähr einer Stunde hatte Captain Bridger sein jüngstes Crewmitglied auf dessen Familie angesprochen. Nach dem der Junge die Befürchtungen des Captains bestätigt hatte, hatten die beiden noch eine Weile lang über das Thema geredet.  
  
Jetzt begleitete Bridger den Teenager zu seiner Kabine. Vor der Kabinentür des Computergenies stoppten die beiden. Lucas öffnete die Tür und drehte sich noch einmal zu dem Captain um. "Gute Nacht Captain."  
  
Nathan lächelte dem blonden Teen aufmunternd zu. "Nacht Lucas."  
  
Das junge Genie betrat seine Kabine, schloss die Tür hinter sich und lehnte sich dagegen. Langsam glitt er an der Tür hinunter bis er auf dem Boden saß, sein Kopf fiel auf seine Knie. Warum hatte er dem Captain nur alles erzähl? Wie konnte er nur?  
  
Nach ein paar Minuten stand er wieder auf, zog seine Jeans und das Baseballshirt aus. In seinen Boxershorts und dem weißen T-Shirt setzte er sich auf den Rand seines Bettes.  
  
*  
  
Like a bird high on the wind  
  
May you fly away  
  
Like a snowfall in the spring  
  
May your cares melt away  
  
*  
  
Captain Bridger stand immer noch auf dem Gang vor Lucas Kabine. Er wusste, dass er jetzt nicht einfach so einschlafen konnte und er war sich sicher, dass es dem Teenager genauso gehen würde. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass Lucas ihn brauchte.  
  
Leise klopfte er an die Tür, obwohl er keine Antwort erhielt, öffnete er die Tür und warf vorsichtig einen Blick in die Kabine. Was er dort sah bestätigte sein Gefühl, der blonde Junge saß auf seinem Bettrand und starrte ins leere. Als Captain Bridger die Kabine betrat und die Tür hinter sich schloss, blickte er auf.  
  
"Warum schläfst du denn nicht?" Fragte Bridger und setze sich auf den einzigen Stuhl von Lucas Kabine. Den Fuß des Stuhles konnte man drehen, Nathan drehte ihn so, dass er Lucas genau gegenüber saß.  
  
Der blonde Teen zuckte mit den Schultern, dabei fiel ihm eine Haarsträhne ins Gesicht. "Ich kann nicht schlafen!"  
  
"Kannst du nicht oder willst du nicht?" Bridger ahnte das Lucas Angst vor dem Schlafen gehen hatte, Angst hatte vor einem weiteren Alptraum. Andererseits sah der Junge aber erschöpft und müde aus.  
  
Der Teenager brachte ein gequältes Lächeln zu stande. "Ich will nicht, jedes mal wenn ich meine Augen schließe sehe ich ihn wie er auf mich losgeht." Er strich sich die Strähne aus dem Gesicht.  
  
Nathan dachte einen Moment lang nach. Dann machte er einen Vorschlag wie er dem Jungen etwas Sicherheit geben konnte. "Wenn du möchtest, bleibe ich solange hier bist du eingeschlafen bist!"  
  
Lucas schaute den Captain überrascht und dankbar an. "Das würden sie wirklich tun?"  
  
Bridger nickte.  
  
"Danke!"  
  
*  
  
Child, innocent child  
  
Our hopes lies inside  
  
Your starry eyes  
  
My innocent child  
  
*  
  
Lucas kroch in sein Bett und zog die Decke über sich. "Gute Nacht Captain."  
  
"Gute Nacht Kiddo!" Sagte Bridger und machte es sich auf dem Stuhl so bequem wie es möglich war.  
  
Der Teenager schloss seine blauen Augen und kuschelte sich in sein Bett.  
  
Etwa zehn Minuten später wurde die Atmung des Jungen langsamer und regelmäßiger, er war eingeschlafen.  
  
*  
  
Hero now that you re free  
  
You have no need to fear  
  
So go out and find your smile  
  
Like a candle in the stream  
  
May you float away  
  
Like a feather on a breeze  
  
May you blow away  
  
*  
  
Auch als Lucas schon längst eingeschlafen wahr, blieb der Captain noch sitzen. Er beobachtete den Schlaf seines jüngsten Crewmitgliedes. Der Junge sah so friedlich aus, die Gesichtszüge waren völlig entspannt. Er sah aus, als ob er keine Sorgen hatte, der Captain wusste aber, dass dies leider nicht so war. Traurig dachte er an das Gespräch mit Lucas zurück. Der Junge hatte ihn von einigen Begebenheiten die sich zu Hause zugetragen hatten erzählt, Lucas war dies sichtlich schwer gefallen.  
  
*  
  
Child, innocent child  
  
Our hopes lies inside  
  
Your starry eyes  
  
My innocent child  
  
*  
  
Auch wenn er jetzt noch an das Gespräch dachte, jagten ihn die Vorstellungen Schauer über den Rücken. Ärger stieg in ihm hoch wenn er daran dachte was die Wolenczaks Lucas alles schon in dessen kurzen Leben angetan hatte. Der Junge hatte nie eine faire Chance gehabt sich zu wehren.  
  
*  
  
Like a candle  
  
Like a snowfall  
  
Like a feather  
  
Like a bird, fly away  
  
Like a candle  
  
Like a snowfall  
  
Like a feather  
  
Like a bird, fly away  
  
*  
  
Inzwischen konnte er gut verstehen, warum Lucas schon mehrfach von zu Hause abgehauen war. Der Teenager hatte dies getan, um sich selbst zu schützen. Es war die einzige Möglichkeit gewesen, in diesen Situationen wegzukommen. Lucas hatte ihm erzählt, dass er wusste, dass es falsch war vor seinen Problemen weg zu rennen, aber manchmal kannte er einfach keinen anderen Ausweg und er musste es einfach tun. Auch wenn er wusste, dass dies seine Situation verschlimmern konnte.  
  
*  
  
Child, innocent child  
  
Our hopes lies inside  
  
Your starry eyes  
  
My innocent child  
  
Fly away  
  
Child, innocent child  
  
My innocent child  
  
Fly away  
  
*  
  
Der Captain dachte an die Gerichtsverhandlung. Das ganze würde für Lucas sicherlich nicht einfach werden. Für niemanden.  
  
Er würde morgen früh gleich bei Admiral Noyce anrufen und die Sache mit ihm besprechen. Bill Noyce hatte den nötigen Einfluss, damit die ganze Sache so schnell wie möglich geprüft werden konnte und so bald wie möglich vor Gericht kommen könnte. Nathan hatte das Gefühl, als ob sein jüngstes Crewmitglied nicht zu lange mit der Unsicherheit leben konnte. Je schneller alles vorbei wahr um so besser.  
  
Bridgers Blick fiel von Lucas auf den Aqua Tup. Darwin schwamm gerade vorbei und stoppte vor dem Sichtfenster. Nathan stand auf und lächelte dem Delphin zu. "Pass gut auf ihn auf, versprochen?"  
  
Darwin nickte mit seinem Kopf, er würde bei seinem besten Freund bleiben.  
  
Der Captain zog die Bettdecke von Lucas noch einmal höher und deckte ihn richtig damit zu. Er wusste, wenn Darwin jetzt da war konnte er selber beruhigt schlafen gehen. Der Delphin würde ihn hohlen sobald der Junge einen Alptraum hatte.  
  
*  
  
Sleep peacfully now my child  
  
I hope that you go away  
  
To a place where your dreams can play  
  
*  
  
Bevor Bridger die Tür hinter sich schloss drehte er sich noch einmal zu Lucas um. "Schlaf gut Kiddo!" Er hoffte so, dass der Junge einen friedlichen Schlaf haben würde, ohne Alpträume.  
  
Er wünschte ihm einen Traum, in dem er alle seine Sorgen und Ängste vergessen konnte und einfach frei war!  
  
FORTSETZUNG FOLGT . 


	7. I Run Away

A SONG CAN TELL A STORY  
  
Kapitel 7 I Run Away  
  
By Kiddo  
  
Information:  
  
Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie seaQuest und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte. Das Lied "I Run Away" stammt von Damnasty. Genau wie in der Geschichte zu dem Lied "Save Me" kenne ich auch dieses Lied nicht. Aber da der Text perfekt zu meiner Geschichte passt, habe ich mich trotzdem entschieden ihn zu benutzen. Ich habe dem Text im Internet gefunden und hoffe, dass er so richtig ist.  
  
"I Run Away" ist das siebte und letzte Kapitel von der Geschichte "A Song Can Tell A Story".  
  
"Ich Renne Weg" spielt circa 2 Wochen nach "Kind".  
  
Über Feedback freue ich mich wie immer riesig.  
  
Ein besonderes Dankeschön geht an Samusa, Jana, Lucy und Yury für ihre netten Reviews und an Snuggles für ihr Feedback.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
*  
  
I run away, I run away  
  
I run away, I run away  
  
Because there's nothing  
  
That makes me stay  
  
And so I run away  
  
*  
  
Es war spät am Abend und die seaQuest hatte am Nachmittag im Hafen angedockt. Morgen würde die Gerichtsverhandlung gegen Lucas Eltern sein.  
  
Der Teenager saß alleine in seiner Kabine vor seinem Computer. Aber im Gegensatz zu sonst war der Computer nicht angeschaltet, Lucas saß einfach nur davor und starrte beim Nachdenken auf den schwarzen Bildschirm.  
  
Zwei Wochen war es jetzt her, dass der Teenager dem Captain über seine Familie erzählt hatte. Aber auch noch danach hatte Bridger ihm Fragen gestellt. Der Captain hatte ihm auch einen guten Anwalt besorgt, der viel Erfahrung mit dem Thema Kindesmisshandlung hatte.  
  
Bridger war bei den Gesprächen mit Mister Denner, dem Anwalt, immer dabei gewesen.  
  
Der Captain war toll, er kümmerte sich rührend um ihn, aber trotzdem hatte Lucas große Angst vor der morgigen Verhandlung.  
  
*  
  
He always said he wasn't good enough  
  
To see how life goes  
  
And that no one understands him  
  
'cause no one knows  
  
Of what he's dreaming of  
  
And of what he's proud  
  
And in the end he has seen  
  
Just one way out  
  
So he said.  
  
*  
  
Die ganze Sache mit der Verhandlung machte ihm ein Unsicheres und ungutes Gefühl. Die anderen konnten das nicht verstehen, niemand konnte das. Andererseits hatte er auch mit niemanden wirklich über seine Ängste gesprochen. Alle lächelten ihm aufmunternd zu und meinten es würde alles gut werden. Er wusste, dass sie ihn alle nur versuchten ihn aufzumuntern und ihm Mut zu machen. Aber sie kannten seine Familie nicht. Die ganze Verhandlung würde nicht einfach für ihn werden. Seine Eltern würden ihn als einen totalen Lügner hinstellen. Alte längst verdrängte Erinnerungen würden wieder hoch kommen.  
  
*  
  
I run away, I run away  
  
I run away, I run away  
  
Because there's nothing  
  
That makes me stay  
  
And so I run away  
  
*  
  
Lucas wustte, dass Bridger ihn unterstützen würde. Aber trotzdem, bei seiner Aussage gegen seine Eltern würde ihm keiner helfen können. Der Teenager war sich nicht sicher ob er es schaffen würde, seinen Eltern vor Gericht gegenüber zu stehen. Ob er schaffen würde überhaupt gegen sie Auszusagen.  
  
Zum einen hatte Lucas große Angst vor seinen Eltern, zum anderen hatte er aber auch Angst Bridger und seine Freunde zu enttäuschen.  
  
*  
  
It was a cold and lonely night  
  
He suddenly woke up  
  
He know that that's the moment  
  
He's got to braek up  
  
So he packed some things  
  
And went out of his bed  
  
He shut the door behind him  
  
And he said.  
  
*  
  
Plötzlich stand Lucas auf, er holte seine schwarze Reisetasche unter dem Bett hervor und öffnete dann seinen Schrank. Er schmiss einige Klamotten hinein. Danach packte er noch ein paar andere Sachen, alles ging ziemlich schnell. Das einzige was er mit Vorsicht behandelte war sein Computer, er wickelte ihn in sein Marlins Baseballshirt und legte den Computer dann zwischen die anderen Anziehsachen. Dann zog er den Reisverschluss der Tasche zu.  
  
Der Teenager griff nach einem leeren Zettel und einen Stift, nachdem er ein paar Zeilen geschrieben hatte, holte er noch seine braune Jeanjacke aus dem Schrank und zog sie sich über.  
  
Vorsichtig schaute er auf den Gang vor seiner Kabine, als er niemanden sah, hängte er sich die Reisetasche um und betrat den Gang. Die Tür seiner Kabine schloss er leise hinter sich.  
  
*  
  
I run away, I run away  
  
I run away, I run away  
  
Because there's nothing  
  
That makes me stay  
  
And so I run away  
  
*  
  
Unbemerkt schlich sich Lucas von Bord des U-Bootes, niemand hatte ihn gesehen und versucht ihn aufzuhalten. So schnell er konnte entfernte er sich von der seaQuest, er hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, Tränen liefen ihm über das Gesicht. Er wusste, dass er die anderen jetzt enttäuschte, aber er konnte einfach nicht zur Gerichtverhandlung gehen. Das würde er nicht schaffen, er würde im Zeugenstand kein einziges Wort hervorbringen können und damit alle nur enttäuschen. Das wollte er den anderen nicht antun. Er wollte seine Freunde und Bridger nicht in seine Probleme mit hineinziehen.  
  
Die seaQuest war der einzige Ort an dem er sich jemals richtig wohl gefühlt hatte. Aber er konnte einfach nicht bleiben, auch wenn er sich nichts Sehnlicheres Wünschte. Hoffentlich würden die anderen ihm alle vergeben.  
  
*  
  
Only a little piece of paper  
  
He left back  
  
For Mum and Dad to know  
  
That he will never come back  
  
And there stands.  
  
*  
  
Am nächsten morgen klopfte Captain Bridger an die Tür von Lucas Kabine. Als er keine Antwort bekam, betrat er sie so. "Aufstehe, Lu..." Nathan erstarrte in seinem Schritt. Der Teenager war nicht da, die Schranktür stand weit offen und einige Sachen fehlten. Als er sich weiter in der Kabine umblickte bemerkte er, dass auch noch andere Sachen fehlten. Der Computer, ein paar Fotos die an der Wand gehangen hatten und auch noch ein paar andere Gegenstände. Der Blick des Captains fiel auf den Tisch auf dem ein Zettel lag. Er nahm den Zettel in die Hand und setze sich auf das gemachte Bett des Teenagers.  
  
Captain,  
wenn Sie diesen Brief finden, bin ich schon lange weg.  
Es tut mir leid, dass ich einfach so abgehauen bin ohne  
Ihnen Auf Wiedersehen zu sagen. Machen Sie sich keine  
Sorgen um mich. Ich komme schon alleine zu Recht.  
Bitte suchen Sie nicht nach mir, Sie würden mich  
nicht finden. Bitte sagen Sie den anderen Auf  
Wiedersehen von mir. Sagen Sie ihnen, dass er mir leit  
tut, aber ich kann leider nicht anders.  
Können Sie bitte dafür sorgen, dass sich Dr.  
Westphalen um mein Vocoder Projekt kümmert?  
Bitte erklären Sie Darwin das ganze, er soll nicht  
denken, dass ich ihn einfach so ohne Grund verlasse.  
Ich konnte ihm nicht Auf Wiedersehen sagen, weil ich  
wusste, dass er dann zu ihnen gehen würde.  
Bitte verzeihen Sie mir, aber ich kann einfach nicht  
Anders, bitte hassen Sie mich jetzt nicht dafür.  
Ich werde sie alle nie vergessen!  
  
Lucas  
  
Als Bridger den Brief gelesen hatte ließ er den Kopf in die Hände sinken. Nein, er würde Lucas niemals hassen können und er würde sich große Sorgen um ihn machen. Warum war der Teenager nicht zu ihm gekommen und hatte mit ihm gesprochen, warum hatte er nicht erzählt, dass er die Gerichtsverhandlung nicht durchstehen würde? Hatte er Lucas nicht genug das Gefühl gegeben, dass er ihm vertrauen konnte?  
  
Der Captain stand ruckartig auf und stürmte mit dem Brief in der Hand aus der Kabine. Nein, er würde den Jungen jetzt nicht im Stich lassen. Er bedeutete ihm zu viel. Bridger konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, was er gefühlt hatte, bevor er Lucas kennen gelernt hatte. Damals hatte er sich gefühlt, als ob er nicht ausgelastet war, als ob noch irgendwas in sein Leben fehlte. Seit er den Teenager kannte, hatte er das Gefühl nicht mehr gehabt. Er würde alles tun um Lucas wieder zu finden. Alles, egal was es kosten würde!  
  
*  
  
I run away, I run away  
  
I run away, I run away  
  
Because there's nothing  
  
That makes me stay  
  
And so I run away  
  
*  
  
Lucas saß alleine auf einem Hügel, neben ihm stand seine Reistetasche. Aus weiter Entfernung konnte er den Hafen erkennen, die seaQuest war nur ein kleiner Punkt in ihm. Der Teenager wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und stand auf um die Stadt zu verlassen. Er hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen, aber darüber ob es wirklich die richtige wahr, war er sich selbst nicht einig.  
  
Er nahm seine Reisetasche, warf noch einen letzten Blick zurück auf das Meer und verschwand.  
  
ENDE 


End file.
